Rough
by Carol Susan Jane Danvers
Summary: Post-Avengers. Clint es enviado a una misión: acabar con Svetlana Schubert, una agente de HYDRA. Pero cuando él ve en ella a Natasha decide que puede tener una segunda oportunidad. Fury sabe que deben prepararse para cualquier plan de ataque así que contacta a Steve Rogers quien sabe tanto o más que Svetlana. A él no le agrada pero a ella no le interesa. Steve/OC ¡T por Thor!
1. Introducción

_**Em, no se como iniciar una nota de autor así que... solo lo diré. Soy nueva escribiendo esto, más o menos, y me entró de compartir algo xD no sé que tal esté ni nada, pero si gusta agradecería alguna respuesta, je. Sería un Steve/OC pero no quiero que vaya tan rápido ni nada de eso porque no es muy realista para mí. En fin, voy un poco adelantada y... ya. Solo eso sería todo. Adiós.**_

* * *

**Introducción.**

—_¿Y a qué te ha mandado el director Fury, agente Barton? _— preguntó una mujer en alemán, dando vueltas alrededor de una mesa metálica.

De brazos cruzados y con una mirada fría veía a su prisionero esposado, quién le seguía con la mirada a cada paso que daba.

Clint sonrió burlonamente al escucharla.

—_Creí que ya lo sabían_—respondió en el mismo idioma y con un toque de ironía que hizo que la mujer se detuviera frente él, y se volteara mirándolo realmente seria. —_Son HYDRA después de todo, ¿no?_ —continuó y ella se acercó más hacía la mesa. —_Pensé que eran más listos que esto._ —Svetlana Schubert sonrió descaradamente para Clint y descruzó sus brazos.

—_Bueno, sí sabemos un par de cosas, pero siempre hay que estar preparados_ —dijo de la misma forma sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro. —_No podemos darnos el lujo de que estén un paso más adelante._ — Él la desafió sonriendo de la misma forma, y se inclinó en la mesa, bajando sus manos esposadas a su regazo.

—_El problema es que SHIELD siempre irá un paso más adelante_—susurró y una granada explotó unos metros detrás de Svetlana, que causó que cayera en la mesa, en frente de él, debido al impacto. Clint se levantó al momento del asiento, con sus esposas liberadas, pero ella lo tomó rápido de las muñecas con sus manos, se sentó en la superficie y trató de que no escapara.

Una patada en el abdomen de parte de ella hizo que Clint perdiera un poco de aire. Se puso de pié y así fue como comenzaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

No supieron cómo, ni cuándo terminaron en el suelo mientras más pasos, de los que parecían ser más agentes de HYDRA según Clint, se escuchaban fuera de la habitación en la que Svetlana estaba acostada bajo él tratando de apartarse de su agarre.

— ¡Escucha! Fui enviado a asesinarte, pero no lo haré—dijo y la mujer dejó de patalear y lo vio expectante.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces? —preguntó jadeando.

—Porque mereces otra oportunidad.

— ¿Y por qué tú querrías….—otra explosión que no le dio tiempo de terminar su pregunta.

—Hay que salir de aquí o moriremos dentro—Clint liberó a la mujer, ella se levantó del suelo y corrieron hasta la puerta que él derribó de una patada.

Svetlana no sabía lo que hacía mientras huía con Barton en los pasillos de uno de los tantos escondites de HYDRA. ¿Por qué él querría darle una oportunidad más, pensó? Era estúpido para ella. Había tratado de matarlo centenares de veces y exactamente segundos atrás lo tenía retenido. Era su presa… hasta que algo explotó. Quizás subestimaban demasiado a SHIELD, o eso creía ella.

Cuando cruzaron el pasillo a su derecha se encontraron a más agentes de HYDRA, y Barton no dudó en dispararles con su arco. Schubert lo meditó unos segundos, hasta que recordó que él había sido enviado a aniquilarla, entonces entró en el juego con sus armas y sus habilidades en combate.

Una vez que se deshicieron de los agentes, se propusieron a salir del escondite bajo tierra. Recorrieron muchos más pasillos de los que Clint hubiera imaginado, matando a cualquiera que se les opusiera en el camino, pero no contaban con que Viper se les apareciera delante, con una sonrisa maliciosa, su cabello negro y su característico traje verde, justo cuando estaban a pocos pasos de la puerta metálica para salir del lugar.

—No creo que estén intentando escapar, ¿o sí? —preguntó, burlonamente.

—Fuera del camino Viper, perdemos tiempo—inquirió una molesta Svetlana.

—¿Ahora te unes a ellos, querida? —hizo otra pregunta, señalando a Clint y luego le dedicó una mirada con asco, para después caminar más y quedar frente a ella. —No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo—susurró, viéndolos a ambos.

—Se puede decir que le debo la vida, pero basta de charlas—contestó. —La sede se está derrumbando si no te has dado cuenta y no quiero morir dentro—sacó una de sus armas de su cinturón y tiró del gatillo apuntando a Viper, propinándole balas que no supo contar.

La tierra comenzó a moverse al tiempo que la ex jefa de Svetlana caía en el suelo, prácticamente muerta.

— ¡Rápido, hay que irnos! —gritó Clint y la haló del brazo.

Corrieron los metros que les faltaban, hasta la salida y Svetlana abrió la enorme puerta insertando un código en un panel en la pared derecha. Así pudieron salir del lugar que se estaba hundiendo debido a las explosiones.

Fuera de la instalación, corrieron más y se adentraron el Bosque Negro de Alemania, y en el cielo oscuro, ambos pudieron distinguir que una de las naves de SHIELD que los sacaría de ese lugar estaba descendiendo.

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de que Fury no te matara porque no lo hiciste conmigo? —preguntó Svetlana, dejando un silencio atrás que para ella fue incómodo. Clint suspiró al escucharla a la par suya. Ambos se encontraban ahora en la nave en rumbo al Helicarrier.

—Escucha, he hecho esto antes—respondió con simpleza.

—¿Y qué con mi "segunda oportunidad"? —musitó viéndolo fijamente a su lado. Él volteó a verla de igual forma.

—También lo he hecho antes—se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó confundida. Ella solo tenía preguntas surcando su mente en ese instante.

—Mira, es seguro que te interroguen cuando lleguemos, pero no eres mi prisionera—respondió. —Sé que has hecho cosas malas, pero todos tenemos un pasado y estoy seguro que si pruebas tu confianza hacía ellos, Fury te aceptara con nosotros—Svetlana asintió viéndolo y de repente sintió que unas lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos verdes.

Desvió su mirada al suelo de la nave y pensó en lo que Clint le había dicho. Era cierto. Todos tienen un pasado, pero ella no creía merecer una segunda oportunidad.

—Sabes, yo no creo merecer esto—dijo con su mirada fija en el suelo y llamó la atención del agente. —He hecho muchas cosas… malas, en serio, pero no creo que merezca una segunda oportunidad en SHIELD—volvió a verle.

—Tengo una amiga—comenzó. —Que también tuvo un mal pasado. De igual forma, fui enviado a matarla. Ella era mi misión, pero vi algo en ella que me decía que merecía una segunda oportunidad, y ahora trabaja a mi lado—Svetlana frunció el ceño al escucharle. ¿Qué trataba de decirle? De igual forma, Clint se refería a Natasha.—Y si ella fue aceptada de nuevo con nosotros, ¿por qué tú no lo harías? —preguntó. —Sé que hemos tenido nuestros… _encuentros _de vez en cuando, pero sé que eres mejor que esto. Puedes usar lo que tienes para el bien y estoy seguro de que al director Fury le dará mucho placer entrenarte—ella sonrió de medio lado al final, y asintió.

—Gracias, Clint.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Holas, muchas gracias por los primeros favoritos y follows a elapink100 y kanazuki182. :D sin más, espero que agrade este primer capítulo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

La nave aterrizó en el techo del Helicarrier.

Svetlana y Clint salieron de ella, y luego se encontraron dentro del transporte.

El agente Barton le avisó que primero debía de informarle a Fury que la había llevado hasta ahí, y sus razones al no aniquilarla, como estaba previsto al principio.

Ella caminaba con Clint por los pasillos, con unos cuantos agentes detrás de ambos. Quizás sí causaba miedo, pensó. Y de todas formas, ellos sabían que en un momento anterior perteneció a HYDRA. Aunque a ningún agente que había estado desde el principio le sorprendería que Barton siempre trajera _nueva compañía_. Había pasado lo mismo con Romanoff. Clint desapareció de su vista, pero no le preocupó. No demasiado. Sabía lo que haría.

La llevaron hasta una sala en dónde la interrogarían. Ahí dentro solo se encontraban una mesa de metal y dos sillas del mismo material. Uno de los agentes la sentó en una, la esposó y ahora solo le tocaba esperar a Barton, y a Fury probablemente, ahí dentro.

* * *

—¿Y? —preguntó Fury a Barton, en su oficina. —¿Qué sucedió con la chica? ¿Descubriste por qué HYDRA apareció de nuevo y por arte de magia, robando armas nucleares? —Clint suspiró profundamente antes de soltar todo lo que tenía. Quizás volvería a gritarle como la vez que había llevado a Natasha hasta ellos. Se acercó hasta el escritorio de su jefe, y se sentó frente a él.

—Puede hacerle un interrogatorio si quiere—respondió. Fury lo vio expectante. —La traje conmigo.

* * *

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre volver a hacer eso, Barton?! —gritó Fury, mientras caminaba junto al susodicho en uno de los pasillos. ¡Era el colmo!, pensó. Ya había pasado esa situación antes, aunque ahora le parecía más difícil manejarla cuando la mujer que uno de sus mejores agentes había llevado era una agente de HYDRA.

—Señor, he hecho esto antes—dijo serenamente mientras lo guiaba hasta la sala en dónde la tenían cautiva.

—Lo sé, pero Natasha fue una situación diferente—cruzaron una esquina, mientras él se adelantaba, y ahí fue que Clint se dio cuenta en lo enojado que su jefe estaba. —Esto es HYDRA—de repente se detuvo en seco y volteó a verlo, causando que el agente también detuviera sus pasos. —No supimos nada de ellos, hasta hace poco, Barton. Eso significa que esta organización ha estado trabajando encubierto—dijo exaltado y reanudo su camino junto con Clint. —Han estado trabajando bajo nuestras narices, ¡se han burlado de nosotros! —llegaron frente a la puerta y Clint se apresuró a abrirla.

—No creo que sea tan exagerado, señor—dijo insertando el código en ella.

—¿No lo crees? —preguntó con ironía Fury, y solo pudo dedicarle una mirada que él interpretó como _"¿no hablas en serio, o sí?"_. Clint se encogió de hombros y Fury entró en la habitación.

El director vio a la figura de la mujer sentada, y jugando con las esposas mientras daba pasos lentos, procurando el ruido. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Svetlana levantó la mirada de su muñeca y ladeó su cabeza para ver al director Fury dentro con Barton tras él.

—Supongo que ya sabe quién soy, ¿no? —habló ella. Se sentía intimidada en ese momento y sabía que SHIELD le había seguido el rastro. Fury asintió y llegó hasta sentarse frente a la mujer y Clint llegó a estar a espaldas del director. —Y también supongo que querrá que le diga los planes que tenía HYDRA, ¿no? —Fury volvió a asentir.

—Lo que no sé es cómo pudieron esconderse durante tanto tiempo—dijo el director. —¿Tú sabes eso?

—Podría decirse que sí—respondió. —Aunque no todo—se apresuró a añadir. —En realidad, por lo que tengo entendido, HYDRA nunca desapareció. Luego de que Schmitd desapareciera por el Tesseracto, permanecieron encubiertos por Wilson Fisk, y supongo que también lo conocen, ¿no? —preguntó.

—Algo así—contestó Fury asintiendo. —Continúa.

—Bien, am… luego no recuerdo mucho, porque no estoy muy vieja—los miró a ambos. —Y, bueno, solo sé que trabajan encubiertos. Tienen muchas sedes, y muy escondidas por cierto—suspiró. —Siempre trabajan, tratando de construir otro mundo. Hacen que las cosas parezcan accidentes, cuando en realidad son ellos. Siempre tratan de buscar una forma de "dominar el mundo" —hizo comillas con sus manos esposadas y soltó aire. —Algo como Hitler, más o menos. Tal vez eso es lo básico que sé—Fury asintió.

—¿Y qué hay de las armas nucleares? —preguntó. Svetlana carraspeó, y desvió su mirada hacia abajo, y se acomodó en el asiento.

—Okey… mi jefa nos había asignado el robarlas. Era para su próximo blanco—contestó. —Estaba trabajando en ese plan. En lo de encubrirnos y esas cosas—suspiró. —Pero, mandó a uno de sus agentes—vio a Fury y luego a Barton. —Y fue en el momento en el que estaba trazando ese plan para ella. Al final, peleamos y él terminó esposado… no sé si te dejaste la verdad, porque sí fue fácil—se dirigió a Barton rápidamente y luego a Fury. —Hablamos como un villano lo hace con su presa, creo que usted sabe—dio una sonrisa y ladeó su cabeza para volver al frente. —Me dijo que SHIELD siempre iría un paso más adelante—Fury le dio un punto a favor, mientras que Barton escuchaba atentamente a Svetlana. —Y de repente, algo explotó… obra suya, creo—dijo lo último más para sí misma. —Me ayudó a escapar y en el camino, encontré a mi jefa… Ophelia Sarkissian—rememoró ese momento y vio la mesa unos segundos. —Y la maté—habló viendo al director frente a ella. —Así que aquí estoy—al final, Fury asintió y Clint supo que todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Svetlana no había mentido en ningún momento.

—Bien—habló al fin el superior. —Creo que con haber dicho que mataste a tu jefa, te ganaste un punto de confianza—Svetlana sonrió al escucharle. —Intentaré ganarme completamente tu confianza, y tú intentarás ganarte la mía—dijo, inclinándose hacia ella en la mesa. —Por ahora quedarás en custodia de Barton—se levantó de su asiento, comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta y ella le siguió con la mirada. —Él será tu O.S a partir de hoy, y si tienes más votos de confianza de parte mía, me reemplazaré a mí mismo como tu O.S—la puerta se abrió y él vio a Barton. —Enséñale en dónde dormirá, y luego ve a mi oficina. Tenemos que hablar sobre esto—y así salió. Clint suspiró y luego volvió a ver a Svetlana en la silla.

—Te dije que te ayudaría—dijo Barton, y se acercó a ella, para quitarle las esposas, y luego se levantó.

—Gracias, de nuevo—y sonrió.

* * *

Clint se reunió con Fury de nuevo luego de haberle mostrado su nueva habitación a Svetlana, como lo había ordenado él antes, y ahora se encontraba con su jefe y la agente Hill.

—Dado el caso que HYDRA ha vuelto, necesitaremos a alguien que conoce más de esa organización que nosotros—dijo Fury y María y Clint asintieron a él, sabiendo a quién se refería. —Debemos estar preparados por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar—se dirigió a Clint mientras caminaba por la habitación. —María sabe lo que has hecho, se lo comenté lo más rápido posible—el agente asintió. —Y ya que una de ellos ha desaparecido, lo más probable es que la estén buscando. También está el detalle que ella mató a su jefa—detuvo sus pasos frente a su escritorio. —Muchos deben saberlo ahora, así que debemos estar preparados. Hill, quiero que investigues todo lo que sabes sobre Ophelia Sarkissian, y también de Svetlana—y entonces se sentó. —Debemos procurar ir un paso adelante ahora.


	3. Capítulo 2

**_¡Gracias al fav y follow de K. S. Briones! n_n acá el 2do capítulo, espero que les guste. c: _**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Al día siguiente, en SHIELD todos sabían lo que había sucedido.

El que Clint Barton había llevado a una agente de HYDRA hasta el Helicarrier se había extendido en menos de un santiamén. Todos los agentes operando para la organización también se habían sorprendido por el repentino regreso de HYDRA.

De todas formas, Nick Fury la había interrogado ya, así que no había demasiado problema. No aún. El hecho de haber asesinado a la líder actual de la organización les facilitaba las cosas.

Svetlana ahora se encontraba en la habitación que le habían asignado la noche anterior y usaba un uniforme de SHIELD. Se sentía tan extraña en ese instante. Nunca imaginó estar en esa situación. Siempre había trabajado para HYDRA, aunque de ninguna manera pensaba en sí misma como una traidora. Clint le había salvado la vida, luego de que se habían encontrado muchas veces en diferentes escenarios y situaciones, y al final había sido asignado como su O.S. Suspiró por última vez viéndose al espejo, se ató el cabello negro en una cola y en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta.

—Pase—indicó y al momento un hombre de unos cuarenta años en traje la recibió.

—Soy el agente Coulson—dijo y le ofreció la mano que ella aceptó. —Vendrá conmigo hoy para recibir a alguien más que conoce de HYDRA, como usted y luego le enseñaré las instalaciones después de que se haya visto con su Oficial Supervisor—informó luego de que ambos soltaron sus manos.

—Supongo que no tengo que presentarme, ¿o sí? —preguntó un poco nerviosa.

—No, no es necesario. Todos saben de esto ahora—Svetlana asintió a lo que había dicho y salieron al pasillo y comenzaron a caminar.

—Y, no es por nada, pero ¿dónde está el agente Barton? —preguntó.

—Se encuentra recibiendo a otras personas, luego le explicaré todo—Svetlana asintió y se embarcaron en subir a la cubierta.

La nave aterrizó en la cubierta, y Steve Rogers volvió a sentirse como un año atrás. Excepto por el hecho de que ahora no tenían que encontrar el Tesseracto. Esta vez era HYDRA, por lo que le habían explicado.

Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a bajar de la rampa de la nave. Ahí el agente Coulson lo recibió junto con otra mujer que no había visto antes.

—Agente Coulson—saludó y ambos hombres se dieron la mano. —¿Y ella es…?

—Svetlana Schubert—se presentó, con sus manos detrás de su espalda y Steve asintió a ella.

—Steve Rogers.

—Nos ayudará a encontrar más pistas sobre HYDRA, capitán—informó Coulson, y comenzaron a caminar por la cubierta.

* * *

Coulson, Svetlana y Steve entraron a la sala principal del Helicarrier. Ahí dentro se encontraron al director Fury, la agente Hill, quien ya había investigado sobre Svetlana y la mujer que fue su jefa. También se encontraron con Clint y la agente Romanoff.

Natasha frunció el ceño al ver a una nueva ahí, y entonces recordó lo que Clint le había dicho. Ella debía ser Svetlana, la chica de HYDRA.

Clint al solo verla, salió con ella de la sala, hacía la sala de entrenamientos ya que él era su O.S ahora y ni Steve ni Natasha procesaban bien lo que haría ella ahí, aunque, claro, Steve no tenía la más mínima idea de que ella había pertenecido a aquella organización.

—Ya que todos estamos aquí, iré directo al grano—habló Fury frente a ellos. —HYDRA ha vuelto. Y hay mucho que contar, así que, pónganse cómodos.

* * *

Svetlana ahora se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento con Clint. Le había ordenado dar cierta cantidad de vueltas, que ella había olvidado ahora. Había hecho diferentes tipos de ejercicios con él.

Estaba corriendo alrededor de la pista, envuelta en sus recuerdos y pensamientos.

La vez en que se unió a HYDRA, aún era una niña… cuando su hermano mató a su familia, su primera misión, la primera vez en que mató a alguien, cuando había sido víctima de múltiples castigos y torturas, la vez en que causó una explosión en un edificio en Berlín y en dónde murieron cientos de personas inocentes, cuando volvió a ver al tipo que se hizo llamar _hermano_ en su infancia, el momento en que le disparó, hace unas horas cuando había asesinado a Viper…

—¡LANA! —el grito de Clint la hizo detener su trote en la pista de golpe y se acercó a ella desde el otro lado con paso decidido. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó cuando estuvo frente suyo.

—Sí—respondió con la respiración entrecortada. Él frunció el ceño al verla, sentía que estaba nerviosa. Algo andaba mal, pensó.

—¿Segura?

—Sí—repitió.

—Te estuve llamando casi diez minutos y no te detuviste—le reprendió.

—Lo siento—musitó bajando la mirada.

—No importa. Tenemos que irnos, Fury me avisó que nos quiere a todos en la sala de reuniones—informó, a lo que ella asintió posando sus ojos en él de vuelta. Comenzaron a caminar hacía fuera de la sala y en unos minutos estuvieron en la habitación que ahora era de Svetlana. —Cámbiate y te veo ahí, ¿sabes cómo llegar, no?

—Aja.

—Okey, entonces te veo ahí. Coulson te enseñará las instalaciones luego, hablará contigo—se despidieron y ella entró a cambiarse para volver a ver a Fury y al agente Coulson.

* * *

Se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos aquellos para llegar hasta la sala principal del Helicarrier. Para haber sido una nave demasiado grande, al menos sabía movilizarse en esa ala. Y eso que aún no había visitado las demás alas, pensó.

Estaba a unos pasos de entrar por la puerta aquella, hasta que la voz de unas personas la detuvo.

—No estoy de acuerdo—ese en definitiva, era el capitán. Ella frunció el ceño al escucharlo, ¿a qué se refería? ¿No era ella, o sí? Pegó su oreja a la puerta para escuchar más claro.

—Pues tienes que aceptarlo—la voz de Fury era inconfundible. —Nos ayudará con esto—aseguró, aunque Steve seguía sin creerle.

—Sigo sin creerle.

—No pasará nada malo, Rogers—intervino la voz de Clint.

—¿Y quién asevera eso?

—Se me fue ordenado que investigara sobre ella, capitán—habló Hill. —Mató a su propia jefa anoche para escapar del escondite en el que estaba con Barton—Svetlana fuera de la sala, agradecía que aunque fuera tres personas la defendieran. —¿No cree que es algo? —preguntó con un ligero toque de ironía.

—Lo único que pienso es que, ¿cómo garantizan que no nos traicionará después de que todo pase? —preguntó Steve alzando la voz desde su asiento. —Es decir, ¿en serio confiarían en alguien que trabajó por años en HYDRA? ¿En una organización que estuvo oculta por décadas y ahora aparece de la nada, como si…—y calló.

La _agente de HYDRA_, como él la había denominado, había entrado y caminando casi a zancadas haciéndose notar en el lugar y dedicándole una mirada seria a Steve, hasta parar frente a la mesa de metal con los brazos cruzados. Él también la sostuvo unos segundos, hasta que mejor vio a la mesa que tenía en frente con el escudo de SHIELD.

Ella miró a todos lados, a los agentes que operaban, a Clint, a Coulson, Hill y luego a Fury.

Hubo un buen silencio incómodo en ese momento, pero Svetlana decidió que era el momento de romperlo.

—¿Y, qué decía, capitán? —preguntó con un sarcasmo que le recordó molestosamente a Stark. Steve suspiró frente a la mesa y se volvió a verla de nuevo.

—Que no confío en ti—respondió firme. Ella asintió viendo a la nada, y luego giró su mirada a él.

—¿Y… por qué debería importarme lo que usted piense? —hizo otra pregunta con el mismo tono. Steve alzó sus cejas al escucharla con tanta… _confianza_, y se encogió de hombros. Ahí decidió seguirle el juego.

—No lo sé—dijo. —¿Tal vez porque trabajaremos juntos? —Svetlana sonrió y asintió, otra vez. Si Fury los asignaría a trabajar en el mismo equipo, para ella sería divertido, o así lo consideraba.

—Bueno, déjeme decirle algo… yo estoy aquí gracias a Clint—musitó seria. —El director Fury estuvo de acuerdo en tenerme acá y así poder unirme a SHIELD porque Barton salvó mi vida, de hecho. Y no me interesa si está de acuerdo o no, puede discutirlo con su superior si desea—añadió señalando a Fury con una mirada leve. Steve suspiró apretando la mandíbula, tratando de contenerse al no contestarle de forma grosera a la mujer.

—Creo que ya lo dijo todo—agregó Fury.

—Agente Coulson, ¿podemos irnos? —preguntó dirigiéndose a él, ahora bajando su tono de voz. —Barton me dijo que me enseñaría las instalaciones—Coulson asintió y se encaminaron hasta salir de la habitación. Al mismo tiempo, Fury y Hill comenzaron a operar ahí mismo, y Barton esperó a Natasha sentado en su puesto.

Cuando ambos salieron, la misma mujer pelirroja y de baja estatura se cruzó con ellos, y pasó de largo saludando al agente que la acompañaba. Svetlana aún no sabía su nombre, pero sabía que era una agente desde la mañana.

* * *

Natasha entró por la puerta viendo por última vez a sus espaldas a la nueva y a Coulson, luego caminó y se sentó a la par de Clint. Iba a comenzar a hablar hasta que vio la expresión facial de Rogers. Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a cuestionar qué tenía.

—¿Oye, qué le sucede? —preguntó ella. Clint se volvió a ella a su lado y suspiró.

—Tuvo una… _pequeña pela _con Svetlana—contestó y la expresión de Natasha era más que de confusión. —Es la nueva.

—Oh—asintió. —¿Y por qué eso? —miró a Steve desde su asiento. Clint se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—No lo sé. No le agrada por el simple hecho de que alguna vez perteneció a HYDRA—respondió.Natasha y él se vieron mutuamente y Clint sabía que ella tenía un plan ahora.

—Puedes ir tú a prepararte—él asintió. —De todas formas, tenemos algo de tiempo para llegar hasta Rusia, ¿no?

—Sí—se levantó y rápidamente salió de la sala. Natasha se cambió de puesto y llegó hasta sentarse a la par de el capitán, quien no se veía muy bien para ella.

—Hola—dijo. Él giró a verla y la encontró con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola—repitió y Natasha no encontró un buen estado de ánimo en esa palabra.

—Clint me contó todo—habló. —Aunque, no me explicó el detalle de su _discusión_. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó. Steve suspiró y ella continuó. —Escucha… yo también pasé lo mismo que ella. No sé si te lo había dicho anteriormente, pero él fue enviado a asesinarme de igual forma. Y no lo permitió—dijo. —Me trajo aquí hace años, me ofreció una segunda oportunidad y ahora mi vida es otra. Todos tenemos un pasado, y deberías aceptar el suyo—él solo oía atentamente a Natasha, con su vista perdida hacía la nada y en medio de todo el bullicio que hacían los agentes ahí dentro. Había escuchado que también había sido una misión de Barton, pero cuando ella lo contaba, todo era diferente. —Podría no ser lo que crees. Incluso hasta podría caerte bien—cuando finalizó, giró su rostro hasta dar con ella. Natasha volvió a sonreír y se levantó. —Solo piénsalo. Ahora tengo que irme—y así salió corriendo de la sala, dejándolo solo en la mesa.

Steve lo meditó unos segundos, y pensó que le debía una pequeña disculpa por lo que había dicho. No la conocía, sí. Era cierto, pero aún así dudaba en que en serio llegara a caerle bien. Al menos con hacer las paces, pensó. Si ella aceptaba su disculpa, tal vez no llegaría a _odiarla_ tanto.


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Gracias a la review de elapink100, y a los favoritos y follows de Annia8. :D también por las más de 100 visitas, de verdad. n-n**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

Steve salió de la sala luego de haber conversado con Natasha. Pero caminando en un pasillo se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había sido una conversación. Ella le había contado su pasado, algo así, aunque si lo pensaba bien, sintió que le estaba insistiendo en hablar con Svetlana.

Quizás no sabía nada de ella, más que su nombre y su anterior _trabajo_, por así denominarlo. De todas formas, esa mujer no le inspiraba mucha confianza que digamos. Si Natasha había pasado por eso y lo había superado, ella también podía hacerlo.

Y, ¡demonios! Sí que debía disculparse con ella. No quería que Fury los enviara a trabajar juntos si habrían de discutir a cada rato. Sería horrible. Se detuvo en seco antes de entrar a la habitación que le habían asignado. Decidió que le pediría disculpas en otro momento, ya que sabía que en ese instante se encontraba con Coulson explorando más el Helicarrier. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, para después sentarse y sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos sobre todo lo que había ocurrido esa mañana.

* * *

—Este lugar en serio es… enorme—suspiró Svetlana. Coulson asintió a su comentario mientras caminaban hacía una sala de investigación.

—Sí, lo es—dijo y entraron. La sala estaba llena de agentes que venían de un lado otro. Era casi igual de grande que la sala principal en donde había estado hacía unos minutos. Había computadoras en cada esquina del lugar. La llevó hasta una esquina del salón y ahí la presentó con una mujer que apenas se había puesto de pie en su puesto. —Ella es la agente Morales, la ayudará con la investigación hacía la subdivisión que se ha creado ahora que HYDRA está de vuelta.

—Es un gusto—respondió la agente. Svetlana le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó con gusto. Pudo observar que era un poco más alta que ella, y más esbelta. Tenía cabello negro como el suyo y ojos marrones.

—Svetlana Schubert—correspondió. Morales sonrió y asintió.

—No era necesario, todos acá te conocen ahora—comentó sin perder la sonrisa. Svetlana la vio confundida.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, con un poco de ironía.

—Síp—afirmó. —Pero hay trabajo. Coulson, ¿podría dejarme con ella? —se dirigió a él.

—Por supuesto—Morales se volvió a la nueva al escucharle.

—Creo que desde aquí puedo ayudarte y terminar tu recorrido—Svetlana asintió y le dio una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Entonces, espero que trabajen—agregó Coulson y luego se volvió a ex agente de HYDRA. —Te veré luego si puedo.

—Claro—contestó. —Adiós—el agente salió. Morales señaló un asiento a la par suya, Svetlana lo tomó y quedaron frente a unos cuantos monitores. Ahí, la otra agente rompió el silencio.

—Puedes llamarme Ali, si gustas—le dijo atrayendo su atención. —Aquí todos nos tratamos por nuestros apellidos por el código, pero, si quieres…

—Está bien—sonrió.

—Y Coulson—comentó sonriendo. —Bueno, su nombre de pila es "agente" —eso hizo que Svetlana diera una pequeña carcajada. —Pero en realidad se llama Phil.

—Okey—consistió. —¿Y qué haremos por ahora? —ambas se volvieron de nuevo a los monitores.

—Como ahora sabemos, HYDRA está de vuelta y, teniéndote aquí, creo que todo será más fácil—mencionó. El monitor más cerca a ella tenía un mapa. Ella lo tocó y Svetlana pudo distinguir que era de Alemania, exactamente del lugar en el que había escapado con Clint la noche anterior. —Estuviste en el Bosque Negro con Barton, ¿no? —preguntó a ella.

—Exacto.

—Bien, entonces tenemos esto—tocó la pantalla, e hizo unos movimientos con sus dedos ahí para llevar el mapa hasta Rusia. Exactamente hasta Moscú. —Ahí—señaló. —Natasha y Clint fueron enviados a investigar debido a una señal extraña que percibimos de ese lugar. Creemos que es obra de HYDRA—volteó a ella. —Dime, ¿enviaron las armas nucleares hasta ese lugar? —Svetlana frunció el ceño al escucharla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida. —No.

—Okey—suspiró viéndola. —Escucha, el que estés de nuestro lado ahora se nos hace mucho más fácil el recopilar información de HYDRA—se volvió al monitor contemplando el mapa. — Y con el detalle de que mataste a tu jefa, es aún mejor—otra vez, la miró. —Quiero decir, no es que me dé mucho… gusto que hayas matado a alguien es solo que…

—Te entiendo—la interrumpió. —Sé a lo que te refieres, y, no tenía otra forma—se encogió de hombros. —Teníamos que salir de ahí—Ali asintió.

—¿Y, te sentías cómoda en ese lugar? —preguntó. Svetlana la vio expectante.

—¿Quieres la verdad? —Ali afirmó. —No.

—¿Por? —Svetlana negó confundida.

—Yo… no lo sé—admitió. —Lo único que sé es que, en cuanto volví a ver a Barton, supe que algo saldría... —hizo una pequeña pausa. —Mal.

—¿Y sigues pensando lo mismo? —Svetlana se encogió de hombros.

—No.

—¿Y qué crees ahora?

—Que quizás estuve equivocada todos estos años—confesó con la vista perdida en las computadoras. Ali exhaló y le tocó un hombro cariñosamente.

—Mira, sé que no te conozco demasiado, apenas y hemos pasado unos minutos juntos, pero sé que estarás mejor aquí—dijo. —Escuché sobre HYDRA desde que era una niña, y de lo que fueron capaces de hacer hace muchísimos años, y el solo pensar que quizás experimentaste algo de eso, para mí, es… desastroso. No sé por lo que has pasado, pero te aseguro que todos en este lugar, poseemos un pasado—aseveró a ella. —Y quiero que sepas que estoy contigo y que puedes contar con mi presencia en cualquier cosa—terminó y le dio una sonrisa, a la vez que Svetlana le respondía con otra.

—Pues, no sé que más decir. Excepto gracias—declaró viéndola y Ali apartó su mano. —Aunque sí hay algo que, quizás, no sé… pueda decirte.

—Adelante.

—Tuve una pequeña discusión ahora, con alguien.

—¿Y vas a contarme con quién o lo dejarás en plan misterio? —preguntó un poco divertida.

—Fue el capitán Rogers—Ali alzó ambas cejas y luego rió.

—¿Es en serio? —quiso saber, sarcástica.

—¡¿Qué?! —Svetlana estaba confundida.

—Ese hombre no mataría ni a una mosca—respondió entre su risa.

—¿Estás jugando, cierto? —ahora ella preguntó con burla.

—Okey—carraspeó y dejó de reír. —Creo que exageré, pero… de verdad—respiró ruidosamente. —Él no haría algo como eso.

—Pues, luego de que cuente todo, ya no pensarás eso—Ali alzó una ceja al escucharla. —Eres de las pocas que me ha visto, o tratado normalmente en las horas que llevo en este lugar—Ali se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia.

—Bien, cuéntame—insistió y Svetlana se preparó para relatarle su pelea, si se podía considerar eso. Tal vez no la pasaría tan malo después de todo. Ali era una muy buena persona con ella, y presentía que se volverían muy cercanas en un tiempo.

* * *

Era de noche ahora. Todos, aún en la nave, dormían… o al menos la mayoría lo hacía. Menos en el caso de Steve.

Se la había pasado mirando el reloj en el buró a su lado derecho durante un tiempo que no supo contar en minutos u horas. No sabía por qué no podía conciliar el sueño. Nunca había tenido ese problema antes, y las pocas veces que las había tenido eran cuando recordaba de repente que estaba en el siglo XXI.

En un tiempo totalmente diferente. Con otras costumbres, formas de vestir, incluso las mujeres trabajaban ahora, ya no dependían de un hombre y eso le había quedado muy claro al ver a las agentes de SHIELD con las que se relacionaría de ahora en adelante, y por días que no sabría con exactitud cuántos serían.

HYDRA era lo único cursando su mente en ese instante. Y de pronto, recordó a Svetlana. No se había disculpado con ella. Quiso hundirse más en esa cama, y desaparecer de la faz del planeta.

En el resto del día solo había pasado conversando con Fury y Hill sobre el tema del inesperado regreso de HYDRA a la luz del mundo. Pensó que había estado tan embarcado en encontrarse con la base principal, y poniendo atención a lo que el director le decía que se había olvidado de la mujer. Quizás después de lo que habían hablado en frente de una buena cantidad de personas, le había dicho a Fury que debían mantenerse lejos, o esa fue su conclusión.

Recordó lo que hacía cuando no podía dormir: golpear un saco de boxeo hasta caer rendido… aunque le llevaba un buen tiempo debido al suero.

Decidió que iría a la sala de entrenamiento para desahogarse un poco, entonces se levantó y así, enfundado en su ropa de dormir, que consistía en una camisa blanca sin mangas y un pantalón un poco holgado, salió de la habitación y se encaminó hasta la sala.

Los pasillos estaban un poco oscuros, pero aunque sea un poco de luz provenía del techo.

No le tomó mucho tiempo en llegar, más que unos pocos minutos. La puerta se deslizó dándole el paso, y apenas había avanzado unos pocos centímetros dentro, hasta que vio una pequeña luz amarillenta a unos metros que, dedujo, provenía de una lámpara. Frunció el ceño en la oscuridad y caminó un poco a su derecha hasta encontrar el interruptor de luz, lo presionó y ahí notó a la persona que sostenía la linterna.

Era Svetlana. Ella rápidamente se volvió a él, ladeando la cabeza hacía su dirección. Ella también estaba en su ropa de dormir.

—Lo siento—se apresuró a decir él. Ella negó lentamente y apagó la linterna, que apuntaba a un libro entre sus piernas.

—No lo sientas—contestó con voz un poco cansada y viendo el libro. Luego de unos segundos se volvió a él. —¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó sentada desde el suelo. Steve solo negó con la cabeza. —Yo tampoco—dijo más para sí misma viendo a otro lado en la sala.

En ese momento, Steve sintió un peso en su espalda, y era el de la culpa. Debía disculparse. Se sentía realmente incómodo hablando con ella como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando le había dicho horas antes que no confiaba en que estuviera con ellos, y en ella también, básicamente era _ella._ Y por el simple hecho de ser una agente de HYDRA… o por haberlo sido. Ya ni siquiera sabía qué pensar. Se acercó a ella lentamente y se sentó a la par suya en el suelo, mientras Svetlana lo veía un poco confusa.

—Lo siento—repitió. Y ella frunció el ceño.

—No tienes que sentirlo, ya te lo había dicho—replicó un poco molesta. Steve suspiró y supo que ella no sabía a qué se refería.

—Siento lo de esta mañana—explicó. —No debí haberte dicho nada de eso, nunca debiste escuchar lo que dije—hizo una pausa y ella estaba atenta, viéndolo fijamente. —Ni siquiera te conozco, y no estaba en mi derecho juzgarte, así que…—suspiró. —Lo siento.

Svetlana estaba sorprendida. Nunca esperó algún tipo de disculpa por parte de él. Nunca se le pasó por la mente el perdonarlo por lo que había dicho sobre ella. Asintió con lentitud y luego por fin, pudo hablar.

—Está bien—dijo. —Yo también lo siento, tampoco debí haberte desafiado de esa forma. E igual, no te conozco—Steve fue el que asintió ahora, mirándola también.

—Entonces… ¿amigos? —preguntó ofreciendo su mano. Svetlana entrecerró sus ojos y lo vio desconcertada. Suspiró y mejor volvió su vista unos segundos hacía otra cosa, que no fuera él, pero debían hacer las paces, así que aceptó su mano.

—Trataremos—corrigió. Steve sonrió después de que soltaran sus manos. Esa reacción la hizo sonreír también, y le quitó el aire serio y frío que él espetaba en su carácter. —Bueno, creo que debo irme. No sé la hora y, tengo que volver a este lugar mañana—musitó viendo a su alrededor. Se levantó y murmuró un _"buenas noches"_ a él, antes de salir corriendo de la sala.

Cuando la puerta se deslizó, Steve quedó dentro y solo. De pronto, sintió que el peso en su espalda se había ido y era debido a que se había disculpado con ella, y las había aceptado. También había pensado en que quizás el ofrecerle disculpas sería un desperdicio para ambos, pero se equivocó. Se alegró un poco, internamente, al saber que al menos podía entablar una conversación con ella de ahora en adelante, y que no solo sería para criticarla y tampoco Svetlana lo haría con él.

Luego de debatir consigo mismo, concibió en su mente que podía dormir. Se sorprendió por un momento.

Ya no tenía que volver a golpear otro saco para eso.

* * *

**_Sí, sí, quizás estuvo rápido pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. :v no acostumbro a dejar notas de autor al final, pero tenía que avisar esto, je. Saludos._**


End file.
